Various types of conventional interbox connectors have been used in the field of intermodal container transportation. For instance, an interbox connector may be used to couple and lock a bottom corner casting of a top container to a top corner casting of a bottom container when shipping containers are shipped by rail in double stack rail cars. Disadvantageously, such conventional interbox connectors may require multiple manual labor operations when securing a top container to a bottom container in a double stack rail car arrangement. Certain manual interbox connectors, for example, require manual action to lock the interbox connector into both the bottom corner casting of the top container and the top corner casting of the bottom container. For instance, a worker may be required to manually latch an interbox connector device into securement beyond manually inserting the connector into place. The use of other conventional interbox connectors also requires at least one manual locking operation. In a double stack rail car arrangement, use of conventional interbox connectors often requires a rail worker to climb onto the rail car to perform the operation of locking top and bottom intermodal containers in place. Thus, there exists a need for an improved automatic self latching interbox connector.